HGSS017: All About Arceus VII
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 43. Synopsis Pryce describes to the Pokédex Holders about how he was trapped in time, and rescued out of the shrine. As the battle intensifies, Gold lets everyone carry out the fight, as he confronts Arceus. Chapter Plot Pryce describes after the battle with the Pokédex Holders, he was left in the crack of time, floating in the temporal energy. He saw many moments, to the time that Poké Balls had yet exist, to time that the Legendary Pokémon created the world, and the time that had yet to happen. He admits he cannot give any other answer than "Celebi's determination" as how did he survive, without the GS Ball or the two feathers. He looks at Arceus, commenting it must've lost its faith in humanity, even to the people that want to help Pokémon. He saw a time where Celebi got close to people to assist them, and believes he was in the crack of time when that happened. He explains the person that informed him of the situation they are in, was Lance, who pulled him out of the crack of time. The night when Celebi flew out of the shrine, was the time when they returned here, was also the time when Lance started preparing. Pryce knew that Lance contacted Professor Oak, to gain Arceus' trust and prevent the creation of Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Silver asks why is Giovanni with him, then. Pryce answers that he and Lance were not alone on that night. When Celebi let Pryce out, he confronted Giovanni and Ursaring. The two confronted each other, and Giovanni started to attack Pryce, to gain control of Celebi. Pryce assumed it was because Giovanni wanted Celebi only to cure his illnesses. The two were soon approached by Lance, who described they were individuals connected by one another. He pleaded Giovanni for help the Pokémon, the world, even his son Silver, by joining forces. Pryce told Giovanni that they could settle their differences after that fight. Giovanni remained silent for a bit, then had Al, Harry and Ken remain at the shrine and protect it, so no individual goes to capture Celebi. The three accepted the task, while Giovanni went with the two to Sinjoh Ruins. Currently, Ariana, Proton and Petrel watch the big fight. Ariana is annoyed at this progression, while Proton states that everything they did just turned against Giovanni. Ariana and Proton want to back out of this fight, but Archer does not approve of this. Archer reminds that Giovanni they are looking at is not the same, as he is not the leader of Team Rocket, and is why Archer wants to become one. Archer goes to Arceus, and asks of Petrel, Ariana and Proton to capture it. However, Arceus knocks Archer away, causing him to land down on Petrel. Lance calls them idiots for trying to take control of Arceus, or to create the Legendary Dragon Pokémon. Lance declares this is why Arceus was hoping for: to stop people that bring destruction, it created Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Gold is surprised to hear that, while Lance claims Arceus was already thinking of abandoning hope of humanity, but it also wants to believe in creatures like them. Lance states it wants to trust people and Pokémon again, and if its anger is stopped, it may return the three Legendary Pokémon back to their worlds. As the battle rages on, Lance proposes that they take the battle outside. Crystal agrees, but Gold refuses to go. He states his mission is to calm Arceus' heart, so he lets Silver and Crystal go. Before going, Gold goes to say something about Crystal's clothes, but she has Xatee use Tailwind on him to prevent him say anything, out of embarrassment. Crystal states she only wants to hear Gold that he finished his mission, and flies away with Silver out of the ruins. Gold looks at Arceus, stating that it views everyone as humans that try to deceive it. He reminds that it was temporarily caught by Crystal, and reminds of the hope it put in her. Gold states she represents hope of humanity, to Arceus. He also reminds Pryce is quite materialistic, but he also went to save the world. He points out the Team Rocket commanders have changed, and put everything to an end. Gold simply asks for a bit of hope from Arceus, who glares at him. Debuts Move *Tailwind Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 43 chapters